darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User Interface
The User Interface (UI) '''consists of the in-game client and the back or Home page. The '''in-game client is where you are interacting with the maps, aliens, and other players by navigating your ship. The 'Home page '''is the screen that you see when first logging into the game. In-game client UI Controls Attacking, Moving, and Collecting are some of the ''In Game Functions you will need to use in the game. Attacking One of the main actions in the game consists of attacking Aliens and Enemy players. There are multiple tabs you are able to open in the UI The Outfit Tab, The Ship Tab, The Pilot Tab, The Minimap Tab, The Quest Tab, The Assignment Tab, The P.E.T. Tab, The System Tab, The Booster Tab, The Log Tab and The Chat tab. To attack a player: #Fly towards an Alien/Player. #Lock (click) on the Enemy. #Either Click your Ammo to start firing or press the Hot Key on your keyboard. #Allow ammo to continue firing until the Enemy is destroyed. Moving Collecting Fixed buttons There is a cluster of symbols on the top right of the space map which cannot be moved. If you click on these, their windows will open in the middle of the space map. These fixed buttons have been arranged around the DarkOrbit logo so that they don't block your view of space. You'll also find the current version of the client here. Here's a bit more information about each of the fixed buttons: #Logout: Looks like a power symbol #Question mark: Opens the game manual #Socket wrench: Opens a window with your current client settings. #Double-arrow: Opens the chat to sell items on the space station. #Gate symbol: Starts a jump from a gate/jump portal (or use the J key). #Monkey wrench: Allows you to carry out instant repairs if you have any Insta-Repair credits (mouse over the icon to display current credits available) #Ship Switch: Allows you to perform a ship warp. Logout Clicking on the "Logout" button will allow you to log out of the space map safely and without battle incident. Certain "events" (like currently participating in a battle or currently participating in a Galaxy Gate) will not allow you to log out and you must complete (or get destroyed) the "event". Question mark This button is the help button. Pushing it will give you a detailed explanation of different buttons on the user interface. Socket wrench Clicking on the "Socket wrench" button will open up a window with your current client settings. will open up a window with your current client settings. Here you can change the setting to fit your preference. Double-arrow Clicking on the "Double-arrow" button will open up a window enabling you to trade most of your Ores for credits. This function is only available when your location is at a Base or you posses a nHM7 trade drone Gate symbol Press this button to use a jump port Monkey wrench Use this button to quick repair you ship (at base) Ship switch This allows you to change ships. Cost 10 Jump Credits Home page UI When first logging in, you appear at the Home page, where you can view information about any ongoing events or special offers that will be showing. These are the categories or pages when on the Home page: * Hangar (main page for an overview of ship and equipment) * Clan (manage clan details, administration, diplomacy, etc.) * Vouchers (allows for redemption of codes for rewards) * Skylab (manage Ore and transfer from or to ship) * Pilot Sheet (exchange log-disks for ship skills) * Start (begins the in-game client in a new window) * Uridium (purchase Uridium and other packs and offers) * Shop (purchase items, sometimes deals are available) * Galaxy Gates (materializer page allows creation of Galaxy Gates) * Auction (bid on Elite items using Credits) References Category:Shop Category:Hangar Category:Uridium Category:Clan Category:Skylab Category:Pilot Sheet Category:Galaxy Gates __FORCETOC__